


All Made Up

by Merfilly



Category: Soul Rider - Jack L. Chalker
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Matson's view on religion
Kudos: 2
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	All Made Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Religion

"There were never any gods," Matson told Cass, as they rode side by side in Freehold. "Did you read any of his books when you were married to the Old Man?"

Cass shook her head. "You know better. I went hook, line, and sinker for the full thing when I committed to that path."

"What the unlamented Coydt assembled was basically the broken pieces of the religions from before. And, me being the cynic I am, can read between the lines.

"Gods were always invented by man, to grab as much power as possible."

Cass sighed. "Here, it became true."

"Yep. Those first people, the ones mentioned in Toby Haller's journal? They were still shaped by those religions, understood that most people are sheep to shove around, and opened a huge nexus of power to draw from.

"When they realized that the power only went to certain people? They tried to get those people under their thumbs. But, time passed, Flux shaped desires and power alike, leading to godlings of all stripes out here with Anchor locked down by the one unified religion they shoved on the sheep."

"So depressing, given my part in it."

"Kind of sucks, doesn't it?"


End file.
